meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkat Manor Season 4
The fourth and final season of Meerkat Manor premiaired on Animal Planet in mid 2008. It went by the title Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation and, traditionally, included 13 episodes, each running for approximately 30 minutes. In the US, the narrator Sean Astin was replaced by Stockard Channing, whereas the UK kept Bill Nighy. The fourth season was never released in Australia. This season had the lowest amount of viewers, as many were not willing to watch the show without Flower, but Meerkat Manor ''still remained the channel's highest grossing series. Episodes #To Have and to Have Not #All Manor of Love #Rising Star #The Family Way #The Mark of Zorro #Great Expectations #The Bodyguard #Divided We Fall #To The Manor Born #The Birds #The Rovers Return #Home Alone #The Darkest Day Mobs *Whiskers *Aztecs *Commandos *Lazuli Featured Meerkats Whiskers Rocket Dog - The new dominant female of the Whiskers. Zaphod - Dominant male who wears a radio collar. He later joins the Aztecs. Sophie - The prime babysitter who wants pups of her own. Mitch - The super sentinal and later dominant male of the family. Zorro - A brother of Rocket Dog and the dominant male after Zaphod. He later joins the Commandos. Axel - The adopted Whisker, he helps out with many duties. Baker - A roving male who joins the Commandos. Miles - A roving male who joins the Commandos. He is bullied by his brother, Zorro. Duke/Kareem: The youngest of the roving males. He joins the Commandos and mates with Rosie. Dizzy/Panthro - A roving male who joins the Commandos. Seacrest/Lone Star - A Whisker rover who mates with Nikita. He later joins the Aztecs. Wiley Kat - A subordinate female who falls pregnant. Rita / Amira - A young subordinate female who falls pregnant and gives birth to Juno. Hawkeye - A subordinate female and threat to Rocket Dog's leadership. Finn - A subordinate female and threat to Rocket Dog's leadership. Simon/Suggs - A young male who die protecting the pups Rufus - Another young male 'Pups' Nugget - The daughter of Rocket Dog. He's larger than the average meerkat pup. Beaker- The son of Rocket Dog. She's larger than the average meerkat pup. Juno - Rita's only pup who is rescued from a bird of prey. Flashmen - A pup of Sophie and Wilson. Axel rescues him during a burrow move. Pickles - A pup of Sophie and Wilson. Chips - A pup of Sophie and Wilson. Note: the / means the difference to the names in British version and in US version. example: Duke/Kareem Aztecs Maybelline - The ambitious dominant female of the group. Angie/Billy - A subordinate female of the group. EJ/Squig - A young subordinate female who aborts her litter. Murray - A young male who chases off a yellow mongoose. Bananas - A subordinate female of the group. 'Pups''' Harrison/Piglet - One of the Maybelline's pups. Ringo/Albaca - One of the Maybelline's pups. Lennon/Tofu - One of the Maybelline's pups. McCartney/Marmite - One of the Maybelline's pups. Commandos Nikita - The legendary dominant female who bears a scar over her eye. Rosie - Nikita's sister who is evicted for mating with Duke. Bicaro - Nikita's eldest daughter who is evicted from the group. Samba - One of Nikita's daughters who is evicted. Venus - The only evicted daughter of Nikita who is re-accepted back into the group. Serina - One of Nikita's daughters who is evicted in spite of her loyalty. Annie - Another female that was evicted. Mash - One of Nikita's last daughters to be evicted. Coop - A young male who babysits pups. Wilson - The New Casanova Philippe - Wilson's roving wingman Lazuli Aretha - The new dominant female of the Lazuli. Category:Meerkat Manor Seasons